Gummy Bear Secret
by Twilightlovergirl
Summary: Edward and Bella walk in on Emmett dancing, trying to make Renesmee laugh. Plus what is Renesmee hiding that Emmett wants to know. One-Shot (first chapter is an author's note and disclaimer)
1. Disclaimer & Author

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing but a set of books and several fanfiction ideas. I do not. I repeat, do not own the book Twilight; I do however own a set of books, movies and fan stuff. Well to be honest if I DID own Twilight I most likely would not be here on Fan Fiction...but then again. I don't own the lyrics of the two songs either.**

 **Setting: Edward and Bella walk in on Emmett dancing, trying to make Renesmee laugh. Plus what is Renesmee hiding that Emmett wants to know. One-Shot (first chapter is an author's note and disclaimer)**

 **A/N: I've finally had time to edit my stories completely and change a few things here and there.**

 **I have several stories already started that I might start to post and continue them as well.**

 **Please review!**

 **If you have any questions please feel free to PM me and I will get back to you.**

 **I adore hearing from each and every one of you!**

 **I am back and ready for action!**

 **Thank you my lovely readers.**

 **~Twilightlovergirl**


	2. Gummy Bear Secret

**A/N: Please read the chapter before for the full on author's note and disclaimer.**

* * *

Gummy Bear Secret

Bella's Point Of View

Edward and I walked at a slow human pace hand in hand, swinging our clasped hands between us.

We were just enjoying each other's presence.

It's been two months since the Volturi had come and gone, we respected our time together even more now.

I needed Edward and he needed me just as much, of course I knew that before, but you get a whole new outlook on everything when you believe it's the end of everything you hold dear and more.

The dirt path from our cottage to the main house was just coming to an end, and I could see the lights in the windows of the beautiful white house peeking through the hundreds of evergreen trees.

Edward stopped and pulled me close to his chest.

"I love you." He told me softly as he kissed the top of my head.

I sighed and leaned into his embrace.

That's when I heard the upbeat music coming from the living room area.

Everyone was out hunting except for Emmett; and Jake and his pack were in La Push for the day.

Emmett was 'supposed' to be watching Renesmee.

Edward and I looked at each other, sharing a look of confusion and we quickly walked into the house.

And what we saw was completely priceless and just as shocking.

Emmett was dancing and singing to the ' _Peanut Butter Jelly Time'_ song.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
 _"Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!  
Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at?  
There he go! There he go! There he go! There he go!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_ _Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!  
Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at?  
There he go! There he go! There he go! There he go!  
Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!  
now break it down and freeze! now break it down and freeze! now break it down and freeze!  
Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at?  
There he go! There he go! There he go! There he go!  
Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!_  
 _Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!_  
 _Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!_  
 _Now tic tac toe! (uh-huh) Tic tac toe! (let's go!) Tic tac toe! (you got it!) Tic tac toe! (let's ride!)_  
 _Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at?_  
 _There he go! There he go! There he go! There he go!_  
 _Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!_  
 _Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!_  
 _Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!"  
_ _=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

My eyes darted over to look at Edward.

I raised one of my eyebrows in question.

I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Renesmee bet Emmett he couldn't make her laugh and if he did she would tell him a 'really juicy secret', her words not mine, and before you ask, she's blocking me. I don't know what her secret is." Edward told me quickly, with a small, growing smile on his face.

Renesmee was sitting on one of the couches with her lips pursed, and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Come on Ness, you gotta laugh. I need to know what you heard last night." Emmett complained, rather loudly.

My eyes widened and a jolt of terror ran down my spine.

Oh my good Lord.

What on earth did she hear?

My mind went to a hundred different scenarios at once.

I looked over at Edward and he had the same worried facial expression as I did.

Renesmee stubbornly shook her head, 'no', her bronze curls flying all over the place.

"Fine!" Emmett growled and stalked over to his iPod that was docked by the TV.

He started singing the ' _Gummy Bear Song'_ in a high pitched, annoying voice; right along with the song.

Along with the singing and in the most ridiculous way possible he started dancing like the ' _Rasputin'_ guy.

It was freakin` hilarious.

I looked back over at Edward and he was doubled over in laughter.

He was laughing so hard no sounds were coming from him.

I looked back over at Renesmee and her eyes were watering and she had her tiny hands clasped over her mouth.

I quickly glanced back over at Emmett and started laughing myself.

He was now on the floor, pushing his arms out in front of him, scooting around the floor on his butt.

 _=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_  
 _"Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear! Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_  
 _Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear _  
_Oh Yeah!_  
 _Haha Duba duba yum yum, Haha Duba duba yum yum, Haha Duba duba yum yum,  
Three times you can bite me,  
(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!] _  
_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear, Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_  
 _Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear, Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear! _  
_Oh Yeah!_  
 _Haha Duba duba yum yum, Haha Duba duba yum yum, Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
 _Three times you can bite me,  
(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!] _  
_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear, Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_  
 _Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear, Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear!  
Oh Yeah! _  
_Haha Duba duba yum yum, Haha Duba duba yum yum, Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
 _Three times you can bite me,  
(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!] _  
_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear, Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_  
 _Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear, Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear!  
Oh Yeah! _  
_Haha Duba duba yum yum, Haha Duba duba yum yum, Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
 _Three times you can bite me,  
(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]"  
_ _=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

I heard a thump next to me.

Edward had fallen to the floor, leaving a dent in Esme's newly polished hardwood floor.

That's when Renesmee burst out laughing.

Tears were running down her face as she flipped over on her back, and began kicking her legs and laughing harder.

Edward and I were laughing right along with her.

"Finally!" Emmett shouted, jumping up and down.

After Nessie calmed down from her laughing fit, Emmett smirked with an eager looking twinkle in his eye.

"Now, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what exactly did you hear last night?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Edward abruptly stopped laughing, stood up, and was at my side with wide horrified eyes.

What did she hear?

And without a beat my daughter answered her uncle.

"I heard my Mama and Daddy jumping on the bed." Renesmee said, as innocently as ever.

Emmett fell back on the floor laughing, denting another part of Esme's hardwood flooring.

Oh Esme's gonna be pissed!

I don't want to be here when she sees the dents.

Edward couldn't speak and if he could have blushed I am sure he would have been redder than had ever been.

Renesmee walked up to us and cocked her head to the side.

"What's so funny, Mama, and why did you say I couldn't jump on my bed?" She asked, still looking at me.

"Umm, Ness, sweetie, jumping on the bed is only for when a man and a woman love each other."

I started to say, still trying to think of something to say that was simple and appropriate.

"So can I jump on the bed with my Jacob?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

My eyes widened and I felt like there was a large rock lodged in my throat.

Emmett was laughing even harder now, if that was even possible.

"No! Absolutely not! Never!" Edward unfroze; he came over and picked our daughter up.

"Renesmee, my love, jumping on the bed is for married people only. Not for anybody else. Do you understand?" Edward said as sternly and as calming as he could.

"Oh, okay. Yes daddy, no bed jumping." Renesmee smiled and you could see Edward physically relax.

"Thank you, baby. Please just don't jump on any bed." Edward hugged our daughter tightly.

"Daddy, I have a question though." Edward pulled back to look at her softly.

"Yes. What is it?" Nessie looked over at the laughing Emmett and then back to her father.

"Are Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosie married? Cause I heard them jumping on the bed too." Emmett abruptly stopped laughing and stuttered a whole bunch of nothing and bolted up the stairs.

"Yes my darling daughter, they are." Edward laughed, kissing the top of her head.

I smiled and took my little girl from her father.

I sat down on the couch and placed her on my lap, sighing.

Edward sat down with us and placed my legs over his.

"I love both my girls." He said and kissed us both on the head.

After several minute of peaceful silence, Alice burst through the front door and looked around frantically and then back at us.

"Please! Please tell me I didn't miss it!" She cried out.

"Sorry Alice it happened about a half hour ago." Edward told her.

Alice's tiny face twisted up like she had tasted something sour and smelled something absolutely horrid.

She stomped her foot and growled through her next words.

"Darn it! I never get to see anything live!" And with that she stormed up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door.

The rest of the family walked into the house and looked at us in complete question.

"Why did Alice make us run from Vancouver?" Carlisle asked as he stepped over the threshold.

As we begin to explain what Alice had seen in her vision and what we had seen personally, Rose ran up the stairs to join her husband and Jasper went up to comfort his wife.

Carlisle and Esme were laughing lightly as Edward and I were.

Renesmee yawned, signaling us that it was time to go; her big brown eyes began to get heavy and she buried her face in my hair that rested on my shoulders.

As Edward and I walked back to our cottage with Edward carrying our daughter now, we heard the family still laughing softly.

"Well, my dear, this proves that the Cullen Clan is never boring." Edward chuckled and wrapped his free arm around me.

"You are very right." I laughed quietly with him as we walked into our forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here it is. I revamped this story from a little two-shot and moved it to a one-shot. I will be posting 'Hiding Our Love'. After I finish my 'revamping' I will be posting some of the other stories that have either been sitting in my laptop or my brain for the last few years. This story is something I wrote a long while ago. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you to all my lovely, loyal readers!**

 **~Twilightlovergirl**


End file.
